Lough
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Lepool: Population 2700, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. The town is built around a great market square. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Synod of Fourteen. #Khathundush: Population 6900, primarily dwarf, some human. The city is built around a stronghold of stone and iron. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, though several wealthy merchants are the real power behind the throne. #Babrycg: Population 130, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Wadun: Population 4100, mostly human, some elf. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is ruled by a tyrant, a sphinx named Ganini. #Caham: Population 1800, primarily human, some elf. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Waltin Rawley. #Meewold: Population 6700, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The city is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lord Mesym, though several wealthy merchants have significant influence and power. #Bolga: Population 830, mixed kobold and other monstrous races. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is ruled by a mad shaman, a female kobold named Gefortis. Bolga was devastated by warfare long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Olmfasktoft: Population 680, mostly dwarf, some other civilized races. The village is built around a great spruce tree. It is governed by a council of elders, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. Olmfasktoft is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Hombarin: Population 2000, primarily elf, some half-elf. The town is defended by a series of arcane wards. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a female half-elf named Findelye. The Academy of Satium is located here. #Mawic: Population 820, mixed human and troll. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by a mayor, a female human named Sarrey Dene. Mawic was struck by an earthquake recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. Divindades Locais Stanbors, the God of Control, seen in dreams as a fat horse. Zaforaandria, the Goddess of Suffering and the Serene Goddess, having the form of a one-eyed woman holding a fan. The Unseen Goddess, most often depicted as a woman with the head of a toad. Kilda, the Goddess of Grace and the Elemental Goddess, having the form of a hag playing a harp. Ocara, the Goddess of the Cold, most often depicted as a porpoise with flaming eyes. Gidghan, The Creeping Destiny's Veiled Priest, most often depicted as a boy with the head of an auroch. The Golden God, seen in dreams as a fatherly man holding a knife. Rowasiah, the God of Tombs and Trickery, who visits in visions as a fat young man holding a shell. The Illuminated Goddess, visible to mortals only as a mother with the head of a crane. Martolina, the Goddess of , seen in dreams as a dancing girl. Elsasia, the Goddess of Cliffs, having the form of a scorpion with fins like a fish. Percitan, the God of Tombs and Volcanoes, who appears as a beautiful warrior. Encontros